


Brightonin sateenvarjot

by Jisra_Lumina



Series: Parituskimara kokeilunhaluluisille [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Feels, Drama, F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Inspired by Music, M/M
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23096098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jisra_Lumina/pseuds/Jisra_Lumina
Summary: Miehen sinisten silmien katse kuitenkin kätkeytyi usein silmälasien heijastuksen taakse, mutta Harry pystyi kuvittelemaan niissä välähtävän määrätietoisuuden, älykkyyden ja lempeyden.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Percy Weasley, Penelope Clearwater/Percy Weasley
Series: Parituskimara kokeilunhaluluisille [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1422352
Kudos: 1





	Brightonin sateenvarjot

**Author's Note:**

> Otsikko: Brightonin sateenvarjot  
> Kirjoittaja: Koiranruusu  
> Ikäraja: K-11  
> Tyylilaji: Draama, romantisoitu angsti ja EWE  
> Paritukset: Harry/Percy (Percy/Penelope)  
> Varoitukset: epäuskottavan romanttisia ajatuksia ja angstin pilaamista yliromanttisella kuvailulla. Syytän täysin kappalevalintaani edellä mainituista. 
> 
> Vastuuvapaus: J.K. Rowling loi Potterit ja ansaitsee siitä kaiken kunnioituksen. En ole arvollinen edes nuolemaan hänen kenkiään, mitä en kyllä tekisikään, mutta en myös väitä häneltä lainattuja hahmoja omikseni, vaikka käytän niitä omissa perversseissä tarinoissani.
> 
> Haasteet joihin osallistun tällä: FF100 sana 066. Sade, Kolmen ficin haaste III: kappaleena Cherbourgin sateenvarjot - Anu Hälvä ja Vuodenaikahaaste - syksy (lempivuodenaika).
> 
> A/N: täysi fiilistely ficletti kappaleen pohjalta. Jouduin lisäämään Anun versioon ranskankielisen säkeistön, koska tekstin asettelu ei olisi muuten toiminut. Heittomerkit ja muut puuttuvat ranskasta, koska ne ovat kuluneesta, rypistyneestä, haalistuneesta yms. monisteesta suoraan kopioitu, eikä siitä siis erottanut mahdollisia erikoismerkkejä kirjainten yllä. Pahoittelen, etten jaksanut niitä tarkistaa, koska en vain yksinkertaisesti enää muista miten ne menivät ilman apuja.

  
  
  


**Brightonin sateenvarjot**

  
  
  


_Tuuli kulkee puiden alla kuunnellen,  
sumu liikkuu kasvoillani tunnen sen.  
Aalto rantaan heittää kuohun valkoisen,  
silloin rakkahin muistan vain sun._

  
  
Brightonin kesäisin ihmispaljouteen hukkuvat rannat olivat lähes autiot myöhäissyksyn synkkinä iltoina. Lasten iloista naurua ei kuulunut aaltojen kohinan säestämänä, eikä aasien hirnunta kaikunut rantabulevardia kannattelevista seinämistä. Jäätelönmyyjien värikkäät päivänvarjot olivat piilossa varastoissa ja ainoat väriläikät rantahietikolla olivat tuulen mukanaan kuljettamat pikaruokakääreet ja muut roskat. Sumun keskeltä saattoi vain hämärästi erottaa Brightonin kuuluisan laiturin huvittelupaikkojen värivalot, mutta niiden kutsu ei läpäissyt rannalla seisovan nuorukaisen synkkiä mietteitä.  
  
  


_Masto keinuu, tuulen voiman tunnustaa,  
kadun pintaan sateen laulu lankeaa,  
katse kantaa odottaen ruudun taa,  
silloin rakkahin muistan vain sun._

  
  
Hän oli aina kuvitellut, että häntäkin varten oli olemassa jotain parempaa, jotain onnelliseksi tekevää. Mutta niin ei ollut. Ei hän muuten olisi seisonut keskellä autiota rantaa tuijottamassa horisonttiin näkemättä sitä. Eikä hän olisi hukkunut muistoihin kesästä, jollaista hän ei koskaan enää kokisi. Hänen onnellisuutensa oli kuin päiväkorento yhtä loistava ja kaunis, mutta lyhyt ikäinen. Kesällä hän oli odottanut syksyä ja romanttisia kävelyjä yhteisen, rohkelikon väreissä koreilevan, sateenvarjon alla. Syksyllä kadut olisivat sateesta huolimatta tunnelmallisia, kun katuvalot heijastuisivat lätäköistä, joiden pinta väreili sadepisaroiden osuessa niihin.  
  
  


_Ja kello, joka seinälläni raksuttaa,  
ei palasiksi päiviäni koskaan saa,  
vaan pidemmiksi yhä aina vain ne käy,  
eikä sua vielä näy_.

  
  
Hän paleli mereltä puhaltavan tuulen läpäistessä hänen sumusta kostean takkinsa. Mutta hän ei halunnut palata tyhjään asuntoon, jossa minuuttiviisarin naksahdus kaikui seinistä ja muistutti siitä, kuinka kauan hän oli jo ollut yksin. Öisin hän tuijotti viisarien liikettä, jotta pysyisi hereillä ja saisi pidettyä unet loitolla. Sillä unien valheelliset lupaukset paremmasta huomisesta olivat pahempia kuin Voldemortin lähettämät näyt, koska ne herättivät toivon paremmasta vain murskatakseen unelmat aamulla realismin iskiessä kasvoihin.  
  
  


_Tuuli kulkee, poskiani viilentää,  
sumun jälkeen tähdet jälleen välkähtää,  
kysymykset vastausta vaille jää,  
missä kuljetkaan, muistan vain sun_.

  
  
Aamuisin Päivän Profeetan etusivulla olisi heti ensimmäinen muistutus siitä, miksi hän oli yksin asunnossaan. Tuoretta taikaministeriä käsittelevät artikkelit saivat ansaittua palstatilaa kaikissa velhomaailman julkaisuissa, ja hänen sormensa karkasivat kuin huomaamatta silittämään kuvissa olevan nuoren ministerin poskea hellästi. Hän oli ylpeä siitä, että mies oli saavuttanut unelmansa, vaikka juuri se oli repinyt rikki hänen omat unelmansa. Taikaministerin imagolle ei sopinut homoseksuaalisuus, ei, vaikka kumppani olisikin ollut poika-joka-kukisti-Voldemortin.  
  
  


_Ja kello, joka seinälläni raksuttaa,  
ei palasiksi päiviäni koskaan saa,  
vaan pidemmiksi yhä aina vain ne käy,  
eikä sua vielä näy_.

  
  
Mustavalkoisista kuvista huolimatta, Harry saattoi kuvitella, kuinka punaiset hiukset hehkuivat salamavalojen välkkeessä, joka sai pisamat miehen kasvoilla vaalenemaan. Miehen sinisten silmien katse kuitenkin kätkeytyi usein silmälasien heijastuksen taakse, mutta Harry pystyi kuvittelemaan niissä välähtävän määrätietoisuuden, älykkyyden ja lempeyden. Ainoa kuva, jota hän inhosi oli se, jossa taikaministeri seisoi virkatalonsa parvekkeella sateenvarjon alla pitämässä virkaanastujaispuhettaan paikalle kokoontuneiden velhojen ja noitien joukolle. Kaikkien avustajien keskellä ministeri näytti orvolta, eikä mies näyttänyt huomaavan yhden avustajan intensiivistä katsetta. Harry kuitenkin huomasi sen ja oli varma, että Penelopella oli yhä tunteita Percyä kohtaan.  
  
  


_Tuuli kulkee, poskiani viilentää,  
sumun jälkeen tähdet jälleen välkähtää,  
kysymykset vastausta vaille jää,  
missä kuljetkaan, muistan vain sun._

  
  
Mutta saattaisiko Percy yhä välittää Penelopesta? Naisesta, josta mies saisi ministerin arvolle sopivan puolison, jos niin olisi. Kuinka aitoja olivat Percyn aamuyöstä kuiskaamat rakkauden tunnustukset? Kenties ne olivat vain rakastelusta raukean mielen tuottamia latteuksia, joiden varaan ei voinut rakentaa mitään kestävää. Nousuveden kastellessa Harryn tennarit läpikotaisin havahtui hän ajatuksistaan. Loppujen lopuksi sillä ei ollut väliä, rakastiko Percy häntä, vai ei. Harryn tunteet olivat muuttumattomat, eikä hän enää jaksanut valvoa öitään kaivaten jotain, joka oli yhtä tavoittamaton kuin tähdet.  
  
Laskuveden paljastamalla rannalla lojui yksinäinen punakeltainen sateenvarjo.   
  
  


_Non je ne pourrai jamais vivre sans toi,_  
Je ne pourrai pas ne pars pas j'en mourrai  
un instant sans toi et je n'existe pas,  
Mais mon amour ne me quitte pas 


End file.
